Casson Aldritch
Casson Alrdritch Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Infiltration: Can move at full speed without taking -5 on hide and move silently checks. (take normal penalties for running, attacking, ect). Team members are always visible to eachother. If you move to a position where no other team members can see you or contact you, you lose the benefit and you do not count as part of the team until you reestablish contact with at least 1 other team member. Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Camp Routine: while on watch gain +2 Spot, Listen, Sleeping team members gain +4 Listen within 30'. Indirect Fire: if a spotter has unobstructed view of enemy, can signal team members who only take 1/2 the penalty for cover and concealment against that foe (ie foe gets 1/2 the ac bonus for cover, and must roll twice for concealment miss chance) Scouting: Team gains a Free Spot and Listen check each round: uses lowest modifier on team with a bonus per additional team member Indirect Fire: Must have spotter with unobstructed view. Team Members only suffer 1/2 the penalty for foe's cover, and roll twice for miss chance from concealment (like blind fight). Camp Routine: +2 to Spot and Listen while on watch, sleeping team members get +4 listen bonus. Trained For: Long Range Archery: When a team member misses with a ranged attack against a target farther away than 1 range incrememnt, subsequent ranged attacks from any team member against that foe take only half the penalty for range. If the foe moves more than 20 feet, this benefit does not apply until a team member shoots at and misses the foe again. Foe Hunting: Each team member who assumes a flanking position with the task leader against his favored enemy (githyanki in this case) gains a +2 bonus on damage against this creature. Improved Cunning Ambush: during a surprise round, each team member not surprised and has been camoflaged can take a full rounds worth of actions. Superior Flank:Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. Missile Volley: Leader calls out shot, other team members must have readied an action to fire: all gain +1 to hit per team member versus the foe the leader is shooting at. Team Rush: overland speed at the Leader's speed. Crowded Charge: Can charge through team member's squares. History Casson grew up in a village near Cryptgarden Forest. He joined the Waterhavian Military at a young age, and immediately trained to be a scout. He heard of the exploits of the Crimson Eagles (desperate men) and tranferred to their unit (This was during the time that the first unit of Desperate Men had first journeyed to Jakandor). Casson was part of the unit that traveled to the distant continent, and ultimately took part in the defense of Evermeet. It was on Evermeet that he learned the necessary skills to become a Dread Commando. At the conclusion of that war, Casson returned to Waterdeep and was elevated to a Lieutenant's rank. He then began training a small unit of commandos. Missions Jakandor 2.0 (detailed above) Defense of Evermeet (detailed above) Numerous small scale operations thwarting humanoid encroachment on Waterhavian lands and holdings Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs Category:Hawk Feather Knights